shoryuken_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fireball Force
Fireball Force is a 3D Fighting Video Game developed by Spike Chunsoft and published by Fireball Studios. The Game will be released on February 15th, 2019. Gameplay The game features 3 versus 3 combat, with one fighter on each team active at a time. Setting The game will take place across the planet and will include locations such as 's , Siderville, located in , the in the , and etc. Reveal Updates *On June 10th 2018: , , and were revealed in a E3 Trailer. Later that day during demo gameplay and were revealed. *On June 28th 2018: In a scan , and are revealed. *On August 16th 2018: In a scan , , and are revealed while was leaked in Nicolas's Scan. * On August 21st 2018: In a Gamescon trailer, has been revealed and Character Customization is revealed at the end. * On August 23rd 2018: In a Gamescon interview, it was leaked that and were basically confirmed to make an appearance with "The Last Hero" and "Cape Coral University" representation. * On September 14th 2018: was confirmed as a playable character. Later in a Scan, Baxter's Super Psych X1 form has been confirmed. * On September 19th, 2018: and were confirmed as playable characters. has been recolored to his new design. * On September 20th, 2018: and are finally revealed in a trailer, along with Cristian and Kiiro. * On October 11th, 2018: and are confirmed as playable characters in a trailer. * On October 25th, 2018: Chakkasuru and Brennan Linkleworth have been revealed in a trailer as playable characters. February 15th, 2019 is the release date of the game. Bandai Namco rumored Tsuna from Hitman Reborn to appear, thus leaking Parker Mayson. Characters Character Template - Fireball Force Character Sheet Playable Characters Base Roster * (Super Baxter) (Base, Fire Hover, Super X1, Super Psych X1) * (Super Baxter) (Base, Super X1) * (Super Baxter) (Base, Magma Form, Golden Mahroe) * (Miraculous Red) (Base, Gold Noir) * (Miraculous Red) * (Miraculous Red) * (Miraculous Red) * (Miraculous Red) * (Kōkei of the Mirai) (Base, Blaze Mode, Kyandoru Mode) * (Kōkei of the Mirai) (Base, Corrupted Ginjiro) * (Bonic Adventures) (Base, Half Masked Form, Merged Chūkantai Form) * (Bonic Adventures) (Base, Frost Form) * (Bonic Adventures) * (Mahou Shounen Nicolas) (Base, God Tamichi) * (Mahou Shounen Nicolas) (Base, Akuma Uzukato) * (Mahou Shounen Nicolas) * (Mahou Shounen Nicolas) * (Ten Fukugen: YouTube) * (The Last Hero) * (The Last Hero) (Base, 10000% Form) * (Niji Rock) (Base, Super Gaikoku) * (Niji Rock) (Base, Super Gaikoku) *Chakkasuru (Azuma Kinboshi) (Base, Flame Scars Mode, Glowing Heat Mode) *Brennan Linkleworth (The Linkleworths) *Parker Mayson (Fire Hair)* * (Cape Coral University)* "*" character was spoiled but hasn't been confirmed. Avatars *AVATAR001 *AVATAR002 *AVATAR003 *AVATAR004 *AVATAR005 *AVATAR006 DLC Non-Playable Characters *Sashō Dōji & Fumeiryo Baishunpu (Pizza Hoe) *Nightly (Fireball Force) *Rokēta (Fireball Force) *Ninniku (Fireball Force) *Sakamoto (Fireball Force) Voice Actors Stages * 's *Siderville * , * in the * *Eastley City * , * , *Hiroo * * Trivia *The Roles of the characters are the exact same for Jump Force for the following: **Baxter as Goku **Gunther as Vegeta **Mahroe as Frieza **Red Noir as Monkey D. Luffy **Green Samurai as Roronoa Zoro **Crow as Sanji **Doomsday as Marshall D. Teach **Carcajou as Sabo **Bakazan Matsushina as Naruto Uzumaki **Ginjiro Uzziah as Sasuke Uchiha **Bonic as Ichigo Kurosaki **Damy as Rukia Kuchiki **Meggman as Sosuke Aizen **Nicolas Tamichi as Gon Freecss **Cristian Uzukato as Killua Zoldyck **Kiiro Sazuki as Kurapika **Venom as Hisoka Morow **Akira Igarashi as Yugi Muto **Maverick as Yusuke Urameshi **Salama as Younger Toguro **Chayot as Pegasus Seiya **Lennox as Dragon Shiryu **Chakkasuru as Kenshiro **Brennan Linkleworth as Ryo Saeba **Parker Mayson as Tsunayoshi Sawada **Juichi Midoriaka as Izuku Midoriya *There has been leaks about Jump Force Characters coming in early which confirmed the following. **'Gunther': In Gon's Scan, Vegeta was revealed in part of his scan leaking Vegeta having Gunther added in early. ***Gunther was revealed along with Nicolas Tamichi, Venom, Carcajou, Doomsday and Crow in a trailer of August 21st. **'Maverick and Juichi Midoriaka': In a Gamescon Interview, the man in the red shirt "leaked" Yu Yu Hakusho and My Hero Academia are in the game meaning Maverick and Juichi Midoriaka are in the game early. ***Maverick was revealed on September 20th, along with Salama and the Hajime Castle Stage and Hiroo. **'Parker Mayson': In Bandai Namco's recent pic teasing around the Paris Games Week, Tsuna from Hitman Reborn was actually hinted and later Bandai straight up confirmed it with a Chris Pratt Tweet. ***However, it was Kenshiro and Ryo Saeba instead of Tsuna, but Tsuna will be revealed alittle bit soon. *Crow, Carcajou, Meggman, Cristian Uzukato, Kiiro Sazuki, Akira Igarashi, Lennox and Juichi Midoriaka are the only characters that haven't appeared in a Demo or a Beta Test. Category:Fighting Games